The present invention relates to a godet for applying a liquid to an advancing yarn wherein the yarn is advanced over the outer surface of the godet as the godet rotates about its axis and wherein the liquid is applied in measured quantities to the surface of the godet so as to be applied to the yarn.
DE 29 08 404 discloses a method and an apparatus for applying a liquid to an advancing yarn. The apparatus is formed by a driven godet, which comprises radially peripheral surface areas that can be wetted. A metering device applies the liquid for lubricating the yarn in measured quantities to the surface of the godet. The yam advances over the wetted surfaces in contact therewith and thus receives its coating of the lubricant.
This known method has the disadvantage that the liquid made available on the surface for lubricating the yam decreases as the circumferential speed of the godet increases. Thus, a slowly advancing yarn is offered a relatively large quantity of liquid and a fast advancing yarn a relatively small quantity of liquid. Consequently, fast advancing yarns at a speed greater than 3,000 m/min can be lubricated by this method only inadequately.
DE 43 33 716 discloses a method and an apparatus, wherein the godet surface comprises a groove. In this groove, a liquid for lubricating a yarn is sprayed from the outside. For the lubrication, the advancing yarn is guided over the groove of the godet. Likewise, this method shows the tendency that a small amount of liquid is offered to a relatively fast advancing yarn for its lubrication.
It is therefore the object of the invention to improve a method and an apparatus of the initially described kind, so that they ensure a uniform lubrication of a yarn regardless of its speed.